Little Happiness
by ricchan's matahari
Summary: Bagaimana cara mendefenisikan kebahagiaan? Ichigo dan Rukia tahu cara mendefinisikan kebahagian mereka lewat hal-hal kecil. IchiXRuki. Maaf kalau Ricchan masih jelek nulisnya
1. Chapter 1

**Little Happiness**

Bleach miliknya Tite Kubo

Little Happiness murni karya Ricchan^^

Warning : OOC, TYPO, menjurus lime

.

.

.

Ichigo membuka matanya saat merasakan hawa dingin menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Maupun sinar matahari pagi sudah meyusup dari sela jendela, mata hazel pemuda itu masih enggan untuk terbuka. Iseng, ditariknya tangan mungil yang telah membuka selimutnya, membuat hawa dingin menyeruak.

"Ichigo!" ujar perempuan itu saat rambut pirang ini menariknya dalam pelukan. Nafas Ichigo kembai teratur, seolah kembali mencoba untuk memasuki alam tidur.

"Ichigo hari sudah pagi. Bukankah kau ada rapat di kantor pagi ini!" ujar perempuan itu mencoba keluar dari lengan kokoh Ichigo. Namun tubuh mungilnya jelas kalah kuat maupun laki-laki ini masih setengah tidur.

"Bangunkan aku, Rukia!" pina Ichigo mendelik. Sebelah matanya terbuka kecil, ingin melihat ekspresi Rukia, perempuan yang masih ada dalam dekapannya.

"Aku memang sedang membangunkanku Jeruk Bodoh!" teriak Rukia mulai kesal. Tangannya mencoba mencubit atau sekedar memukul Ichigo. Namun Ichigo sama sekali tak bereaksi.

"Maksudku, _morning kiss_ Sayang" Ichigo mempererat dekapannya. Ichigo sengaja menurunkan badannya sejajar dengan Rukia, membuat kini mereka bisa saling memandang satu sama lain. Dan yang lebih penting, Ichigo bisa melihat wajah memerah Rukia karena permintaannya.

Ichigo akhirnya menutup matanya. Ia tahu perempuannya ini tak akan jadi menciumnya jika ia terus menatapnya. Perlahan Ichigo bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Rukia mendekati wajahnya dan...

CUUP...

Sebuah ciuman singkat mendarat di pipi Ichigo.

"Eh? Hanya di pipi? Hanya sesingkat ini?" Ichigo membuka matanya.

Rukia sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Ia jarang mencium Ichigo. Selama ini selalu Ichigo yang menciumnya. Mendengar ucapan Ichigo barusan, entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana Rukia berhasil menjitak kepala Ichigo keras dan keluar dari dekapan erat itu.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum melihat perempuannya ini sempurna memerah. Rukia tetap belum bisa membiasakan tubuhnya dengan Ichigo, padahal sudah tiga bulan sejak mereka menikah.

"Cepat bangun Ichigo, atau..." ujar Rukia di daun pintu.

"Atau apa?" Ichigo balas menantang.

"Atau aku tak akan mau lagi tidur denganmu!" teriak Rukia.

Ichigo yang masih tidur-tidur ayam langsung melek mendengar teriakan istrinya barusan.

"I-Iya Sayang aku sudah bangun!" ujar Ichigo langsung menyusul Rukia di meja makan. Ia tahu istrinya tak pernah main-main saat mengancam seperti ini.

.

.

.

Kurosaki Ichigo. Siapa pun pasti akan langsung tertarik akan kharismanya. Pewaris dari Kurosaki Corp itu memang hampir bisa dibilang sempurna. Tubuh atletis dengan six pack yang menggoda, otak encer yang terbukti dengan embel-embel namanya, serta sifat misterius yang mampu membuat banyak wanita jatuh hati padanya. Namun siap-siap untuk patah hati, karena pasalnya tiga bulan yang lalu Kurosaki Ichigo resmi mempersunting anak bungsu salah satu keluarga yang cukup terpandang, Kuchiki Rukia.

"Ichigo, berhenti melamun" ujar Ishida sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya. Sekretaris pribadi Ichigo ini memang terkenal dengan keseriusannya dalam menyelesaikan apa pun.

"Kondisi perusahaan kita sedang kurang baik. Hueco Mundo Corp mulai menarik hati masyarakat, membuat saham kita perlahan turun" lanjut Ishida. Memang bukan hanya ada Ichigo dan Ishida disini, ada juga beberapa direktur Kurosaki Corp dan beberapa penanam saham terbesar.

"Bagaimana jika kita membuat proyek baru? Jika kita mempromosikannya besar-besaran, masyarakat awam akan mulai melirik kembali pada kita" saran Hitsugaya, salah satu direktur Kurosaki Corp.

Rapat itu berjalan membosankan bagi Ichigo. Memang ia telah karena beberapa hal. Yang pertama, Ishida itu laki-laki. Ichigo tak ingin memiliki sekretaris pribadi perempuan yang bisa saja memetik api cemburu pada Rukia. Dan yang kedua, Ishida memiliki pola pikir dan otak yang hampir sama encernya dengan Ichigo. Dengan begitu ia bisa menyerahkan segala hal tanpa perlu khawatir pada Ishida. Namun tetap saja Ichigo kesal karena Ishida malah menjatuhkan proyek itu ketangannya. Memang ini juga salah Ichigo karena tidak menyimak rapat. Tapi tetap saja, apa Ishida tak mengerti bagaimana perasaan pengantin baru?

'Ah, aku ingin cepat pulang dan melakukannya bersama Rukia' batin Ichigo, namun tetap saja ia harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya ini maupun setengah hati.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam lewat dan Ichigo masih terus memacu cepat mobilnya dijalanan yang masih saja ramai maupun sudah hampir tengah maam. Meskipun hatinya menjerit agar bisa lekas sampai di rumah, tetap saja proyek baru itu membuatnya terkurung dikantor. Lagi-lagi pria itu mengutuki Ishida yang membuatnya seperti ini. ishida hanya beerdalih bahwa Ichigolah orang yang paling tepat untuk proyek ini.

Sebuah mobil sedang hitam tiba-tiba saja menyelip, membuat Ichigo terpaksa banting stir. Untung saja ia masih bisa mengendalikan laju mobilnya.

'Sialan! Ada-ada saja yang membuatku lebih lama sampai di rumah' btin Ichigo menyumpahi mobi barusan.

Maupun Ichigo dan Rukia sama-sama menyebutnya rumah, namun kediaman mereka ini jelas lebih cocok dipanggil istana. Beberapa orang maid langsung menghampiri Ichigo saat ia sampai di kediamannya itu.

"Okairinasaimase Ichigo-sama" sapa mereka sedikit membungkuk. Ichigo memberikan tas kerjanya dan menarik dasinya serampangan.

"Mana Rukia?" tanyanya berjalan memasuki rumah.

"Rukia-sama telah menunggu anda dari tadi di ruang keluarga. Sepertinya beliau ketiduran" jawab salah seorang dari mereka. Ichigo mengangguk, memberi tanda agar maid itu meninggalkannya.

Ruang keluarga yang cukup luas itu hanya disi oleh satu set sofa empuk berwarna coklat, sebuah televisi layar datar dan rak buku di susut ruangan. Ruangan itu memang di design agar luas dan tidak begitu ada banyak barang, hingga nantinya Kurosaki kecil bisa bermain dengan leluasa disini.

Ichigo melangkah pelan mendekati sofa. Ia bisa melihat perempuannya kini tertidur dengan remot tv yang masih ditangan. Perlahan Ichigo meraih remot itu dan mematikan tv yang menayangkan berita tengah malam. Ichigo berusaha bergerak selembut mungkin, memastikan agar Rukia tak terganggu.

"Ichigo" ujar Rukia sambil mengucek matanya.

"Maaf! Apa aku membangunkanmu?" tanya Ichigo sedikit menyesali bahwa ia telah membuat Rukia terbangun.

"Okairi. Aku memang sengaja menunggumu. Apa kau sudah makan malam?" tanya Rukia.

Semi melihat wajah berbinar Rukia, Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya. Rukia tersenyum lembut, membukakan dasi Ichigo yang tadi hanya sempat ditariknya serampangan.

"Maaf, kau seharusnya tak perlu menungguiku selarut ini. Aku sudah telp bilang kalau aku akan pulang telat, kan?" komentar Ichigo.

"Dasar Jeruk Bodoh! Jang sok perhatian denganku. Aku bukannya ingin mengatakan okairi dan makan malam denganmu. Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa tak ada bekas lipstik wanita lain di kemeja suamiku" sulut Rukia malu-malu. Kakinya mulai melangkah ke arah meja makan.

Ichigo mengikuti langkah kecil Rukia. Istrinya ini terlalu jujur, mengutarakan semuanya meskipun dengan muka memerah. Ia selalu menyukai Rukia. Dulu,kini, dan selamanya.

"Ayo makan" ujar Rukia menyendokkan sepiring nasi untuk Ichigo.

"Maaf Rukia. Terimakasih!" ujar Ichigo tersenyum lebar.

Rukia tertawa pelan. "Kau aneh!" ujarnya.

.

.

.

Ichigo sedikit terganggu dengan silau yang menimpa matanya. Namun ini bukan cahaya matahari pagi seperti biasa. Apalagi kamarnya masih cukup gelap. Tangan Ichigo mencoba menggapai sosok disebelahnya. Namun tiada seorangpun yang ia dapati.

"Rukia?" panggil Ichigo membuka matanya. Memang sosok Rukia tak ada disana.

Hueek..!

Suara itu terdengar dari kamar mandi. Dan rupanya cahaya lampu yang sempat mengganggu tidurnya juga berasal dari sana.

Hueek..!

Sekali lagi suaraitu terdengar. Membuat Ichigo setengah berlari kesana.

Rukia tengah membuang kembali makanan yang telah dikonsumsinya malam ini. hari sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi. Dengan sekuat tenaga Rukia berusaha menahan suaranya agar tak membangunkan Ichigo. Ia tahu Ichigo sedang mengerjakan sebuah proyek besar dan harus berangkat pagi pulang malam setiap hari. Karena itu, ia tak ingin mengganggu tidur Ichigo.

"Rukia kau tak apa?" tanya Ichigo yang entah sejak kapan telah berdiri di daun pintu. Harapan Rukia tak terkabul. Namun terbersit setitik rasa bahagia di hatinya. Suaminya begitu peduli.

"Ichigo aku" ujar Rukia tak selesai. Penglihatannya mulai buram dan badannya mulai hoyong. Beruntung Ichigo sempat menahan agar badannya tak jatuh terhempas ke lantai. Namun setidaknya, Rukia masih bisa mempertahankan setengah kesadarannya, maupun diakuinya seluruh badannya terasa lemas.

"Maaf Ichigo. Mungkin hanya masuk angin. Kau bisa tidur duluan" ujar Rukia berusaha bangkit, namun tubuh kecilnya kembali hampir membentur lantai.

"Rukia, kau itu sudah kurus, lemah juga! Jangan paksakan tubuhmu!" ujar Ichigo. Sebenarnya itulah yang membuat Rukia selalu terlihat manis dimata Ichigo. Tubuh mungil Rukia yang hanya setengah tubuhnya, serta Rukia terlihat begitu rapuh dan lemah, membuatnya selalu ingin melindungi Rukia dalam dekapannya. Namun sayangnya, Rukia tak menanggapi perkataan Ichigo barusan dengan positif. Malah ia mulai berfikir bahwa ia adalah beban bagi Ichigo.

"Maaf, aku tak bermaksud.." ujar Ichigo sadar akan perubahan ekspresi Rukia.

"Ichigo mengangkat tubuh Rukia ala bridal style hati-hati. Maupun berkecimpung di dunia bsinis, namun sejatinya Ichigo tamatan fakultas kedokteran. Setidaknya ia bisa melakukan analisis-analisis sederhana.

Rukia tergolek lemas di tempat tidur, namun entah mengapa samar-samar ia bisa melihat senyuman dari Kurosaki Ichigo.

'Kenapa ia malah tersenyum?' batin Rukia, perlahan semuanya mulai gelap total.

~to be continued~

Dou minna?

Silahkan kirimkan saran dan kritik anda di kolom review dibawah ini!  
#plak

Hehehe...  
Ini pertama kalinya Ricchan nulis fendom Bleach, biasanya di Naruto dan KHR. Semoga bisa betah lama-lama~

Terimakasih sudah mau membaca fic Ricchan ini, yang review apalagi follow dan fav ^^

Ricchan gak bisa janji update cepet. Tapi paling lama dua minggu

See you next time desu!


	2. Chapter 2

**Little Happiness**

**Chapter Two**

Bleach miliknya Tite Kubo

Little Happiness murni karya Ricchan^^

Warning : OOC, TYPO, menjurus lime

.

.

.

"Kau tak pernah izin pulang cepat Kurosaki. Kau juga jarang menghubungi istrimu saat sedang di kantor" komentar Ishida saat kini Ichigo tengah membereskan barang-barangnya.

Ishida memang sekretaris pribadi yang baik. ia mau menggantikan tugas Ichigo yang tak bisa dibilang sedikit. Dengan bayaran yang berbeda tentunya.

"Apa sesuatu terjadi di rumahmu?" tanya Ishida. Jarang-jarang ia bertanya tentang kehidupan pribadi yang tak berhubungan dengan perkantoran. Hanya saja wajah sumringah Ichigo sejak tadi tak bisa membuatnya berhenti penasaran.

"Tunggu saja kejutannya" ujar Ichigo meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan langkah ringan sambil memain-mainkan kunci mobilnya. Ishida hanya geleng kepala. Atasannya terlihat layaknya anak remaja yang baru mendapat pacar kemarin malam.

'Kau itu terlalu mudah dibaca jika berhubungan dengan perempuan itu. Dasar workholic!' gumam Ishida dalam hati. Ia jadi sedikit ingat betapa dinginnya Kurosaki Ichigo terhadap perempuan, kecuali satu orang yang bisa membuat si orange itu bertekuk lutut. Kuchiki Rukia. Ups! Sekarang sudah jadi Kurosaki Rukia.

.

.

.

"Suamimu benar-benar tak bertanggung jawab. Ia malah sibuk saat kau sedang sakit seperti ini. Seharusnya aku tak menikahkanmu dengannya" ujar Byakuya dingin seperti biasa. Hanya saja ada rasa khawatir dan kesal bercampur di nada suaranya.

Rukia hanya tersenyum paham. Kakaknya memang selalu seperti ini. darimana ia tahu bahwa adik bungsu kesayangannya ini tengah sakit? Tentu saja dari maid keluarga Kuchiki yang bekerja disini. Setelah mendapat kabar itu, Byakuya langsung bergegas menuju kediaman baru adiknya ini.

"Ichigo sedang ada proyek baru _nii-sama,_ karena itu ia mungkin akan pulang terlambat" jawab Rukia lemah. Pusing dan mualnya sama sekali belum hilang.

"Rukia-nee juga kenapa tidak mencegah Ichi-nii?" tanya Yuzu yang sedari tadi duduk di ranjang Rukia. Karin sedikit menjaga jarak, was-was dengan laki-laki marga Kuchiki yang kini tengah menatap cemburu pada Yuzu. Mungkin sebenarnya ia ingin duduk disitu. Karin juga ingat Ichigo pernah bercerita betapa mengerikannya Kuchiki Byakuya, apalagi ketika Ichigo melamar Rukia ke kediaman Kuchiki.

"Anakku memang susah ditebak dari dulu" tambah Kurosaki Isshin yang baru masuk, membawakan beberapa cangkir teh yang tadinya telah disiapkan oleh para maid.

Sedetik kemudian, ruangan itu mulai terasa ramai. Awalnya hanya keluarga Kuchiki dan Kurosaki yang ada di kamar itu. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, teman-teman lainnya mulai berdatangan satu per satu. Renji, Unohana, Yoruichi, Urahara, Hitsugaya, Rangiku, Hisagi, bahkan Kenpachi dan Yachiru yang jarang menampakkan wajahnya.

"Unohana-san, kau seorang dokter bukan? Apa tak bisa kau saja yang memeriksa Rukia-chan?" tanya Rangiku santai seperti biasa.

Unohana hanya tersenyum seribu makna. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa ia sudah diberi kode oleh Ichigo untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Babon, jangan dekat-dekat kakak iparku!" teriak Karin membuar seisi ruangan yang awalnya sibuk sendiri itu menoleh ke sumber suara.

Renji tampak kikuk. Ia hanya ingin menanyakan kabar Rukia dan bercerita. Ia juga sudah tahu bahwa kini Rukia, cinta pertamanya telah menjadi milik laki-laki lain. Perasaan yang dulu pernah mekar di hati Renji kini telah dikuburnya dalam-dalam. Rukia adalah sahabatnya sekarang. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Namun semua penjelasan itu hanya ada dibenaknya. Nyatanya sekarang seisi ruangan melemparkan tatapan membunuh padanya. Apalagi Kuchiki Byakuya dan kembar Kurosaki plus ayahnya.

Byakuya menatap Renji tajam. Bosnya ini terlihat siap membunuh laki-laki bersurai merah menyala ini kapan saja. Yang lain mulai menggodanya, tak sadar hal itu akan memperburuk posisi Renji. Hanya Kenpachi yang terlihat tak peduli, nyatanya ia memang ditarik Yachiru kesini. Sedang Yachiru mulai heboh mengelilingi Renji.

"Rukia, aku pulang!" ujar Ichigo sambil memasuki kamarnya sendiri dengan membawa seikat besar bunga lily putih kesukaan Rukia.

"Kau benar-benar tak punya sopan santun. Apa kau tidak diajarkan mengetuk pintu?" ujar Byakuya sinis.

"Ini kamarku. Aku tak perlu mengetuknya" balas Ichigo tak mau kalah.

Ichigo baru sadar bahwa tak hanya ada Byakuya di kamarnya. Juga ada dua adik perempuannya, ayahnya, dan teman-teman Rukia dan dirinya sendiri. Kamar ini malah terlihat seperti pasar. Dua adik kecilnya dan Renji tak henti adu mulut. Rangiku ntah bercerita apa pada Hitsugaya yang menyimak, memasang wajah bosan. Yachiru sesekali ikut mengusili Renji. Kenpachi menyandarkan tubuh besarnya ke dinding, berpose seolah tak terjadi apa pun. Rukia hanya duduk menyandar di tempat tidur, tersenyum melihat semua ini. byakuya dengan tenangnya menemani adik kecilnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kalian semua ada disini?" tanya Ichigo. Semua orng terdiam.

"Setidaknya kami masih lebih peduli pada Rukia daripada kau yang sibuk bekerja" dengus Renji

"Ara~, apa kau tak mendengar suara kami dari luar?" tambah Rangiku heran. Sedetik kemudian ia mulai mengeluarkan sengiran jahil. Yah, kamar pengantin baru tentu saja 'ribut' setiap malamnya. Jadi surai orange ini sudah mengantisipasinya dengan peredam suara.

"Bu-Bukan itu maksudku. Maksudku kalian berisik, kalian akan mengganggu Rukia-KU!" Ichigo membela diri. Para pemimpin Seireitei Grup, mitra Kurosaki Grup mulai cengengesan. Mereka sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengartikannya sendiri.

"Apa?Apa? Yachiru tidak mengerti" komentar Yachiru.

"Yuzu juga!" tambah Yuzu.

"Good job my son! Kau memang penuh persiapan" Isshin mulai nangi bombay seperti biasa. Dan juga seperti biasa, tendangan Ichigo mulus mendaratkan pria paruh baya itu ke dinding.

"Suatu saat kalian akan mengerti, gadis muda" jawab Rangiku mengabaikan Kurosaki yang sudah nempel di dinding.

"Kalau kalian memang mau disini setidaknya jangan berisik. Kalian mengganggu Rukia-KU!" ulang Ichigo.

"Maupun kau sudah menikah dengannya, bukan berarti dia MILIKMU! Dia tetap anak bungsu dari keluarga Kuchiki" Byakuya tak mau kalah.

"Ehem..." Unohana membuyarkan seluruh pertengkaran konyol ini.

"Ichigo, apa kau ingin mengatakannya sendiri? Atau biar aku yang mengatakannya?" tanya Unohana keibuan seperti biasa. Ichigo menggeleng pelan, dan mulai berjaan membawa bunga itu ke arah Rukia.

"Ada apa, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia heran. Ichigo tak pernah membawaannya bunga saat ia sakit.

"Um... Etto... Bagaimana ya cara mengatakannya" gumam Ichigo sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Jangan membuat kami mati penasaran Ichi-nii. Yuzu juga ingin tahu!" komentar Yuzu kesal dengan kakaknya yang plin-plan kalau menyangkut tentang Rukia.

"Mulai hari ini, aku akan memanggilmu Okaa-san!" ujar Ichigo menyerahkan bunga itu ke atas pangkuan Rukia.

"Ha?" tanya Rukia masih bingung.

"Maksudnya, kalian harus segera membiasakan panggilan baru itu, karena sudah akan ada yang memanggilmu Okaa-san, Rukia-chan" jelas Unohana.

Ichigo tersenyum lembut. Mengecup puncak kepala istrinya yang masih terlihat terkejut itu. Tanpa sadar air mata Rukia luruh dengan sendirinya. Ia terlalu bahagia.

"Selamat Rukia!" ujar mereka memberi selamat pada Ichigo dan Rukia. Tentu saja yang memluk Rukia hanya kembaran Kurosaki, Rangiku, Yoruichi, Yachiru dan Unohana. Untuk kali ini Ichigo dan Byakuya terlihat sepakat. Hanya mereka laki-laki yang boleh menyentuh Rukia. Bahkan Isshin kembali menyium lantai untuk kedua kalinya saat mencoba memeluk menantunya. Yah, apalagi Renji.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita keluar! Tentu saja mereka masih punya hal yang harus dibicarakan" ujar Unohana melirik ke arah Ichigo dan Rukia yang masih berpelukan mesra.

"Jaga cucuku baik-baik, Baka Musuko!" ujar Isshin sebelum ditarik keluar kamar oleh Hitsugaya dan Rangiku.

"Karin-chan, Yachiru-san! Sebentar lagi kita akan dipanggil Bibi loh!" heboh Yuzu pada dua orang seumurannya itu.

"Eh, aku tidak mau dipanggil bibi" ujar Karin dan Yachiru bersamaan.

Dalam hitungan menit, hanya tinggal Rukia dan Ichigo yang ada di kamar itu. Ichigo beranjak ke arah pintu, langsung menguncinya.

"Apa kau sampai perlu menguncinya?" tanya Rukia masih tersenyum bahagia melihat bunga Lily putih sambil mengelus perutnya yang masih datar.

"Aku yakin mereka mencoba menguping diluar. Namun percuma, ruangan ini kedap suara" komentar Ichigo sedikit terkekeh. Diluar terdengar Isshin nangis bombay tak bisa mendengar percakapan anak dan menantunya itu. Rangiku dan Yachiru juga mendecih kesal.

"Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya padaku sekarang? kenapa tidak tadi malam?" tanya Rukia.

"Supaya aku bisa mengatakannya di depan semua orang dan memberimu bunga itu?" jawab Ichigo asal-asalan. Sebenarnya tentu saja ia ingin langsung berteriak-teriak senang pada Rukia memberi tahu bahwa istrinya itu tengah mengandung buah cinta mereka. Hanya saja kondisi Rukia yang lemah tadi malam membuat Ichigo mengurungkan niatnya.

Rukia hanya tersenyum. Ia tahu Ichigo pasti punya alasan yang bagus.

"Nee Ichigo, menurutmu anak kita laki-laki atau perempuan ya?" tanya Rukia.

Ichigo belum menjawab. Ia baringkan tubuh perempuan yang jauh lebih kecil dari tubuhnya itu, lalu membuka baju Rukia hingga batasan dada. Tangannya mengelus lembut permukaan perut Rukia. Kecupan-kecupan lembut mulai terasa di daerah perutnya. Perlahan kecupan itu mulai berubah menjadi jilatan dan gigitan-gigitan kecil.

"Ichigo~" desah Rukia tertahan.

Sebagai laki-laki normak, Ichigo langsung terpancing dengan suara yang selalu membuatnya menggebu tak karuan. Bibir Ichigo kini pindah mengulum lembut bibir mungil Rukia. Mereka sudah melakukan ini berkali-kali, namun Rukia selalu terbuai dengan cumbuan Ichigo yang memabukkan ini.

"Ichi-go" gumam Rukia putus-putus. Mencoba mengambil pasokan oksigen dari udara. Namun Ichigo kembali menariknya dalam ciuman panjang.

Nafas keduanya sama terengah. Benang saliva menjadi penghubung antar dua mulut yang tadinya bergumul itu. Ichigo beralih ke leher Rukia, meninggalkan beberapa kissmark disana.

"Kissmark untuk sang ibu, dan untuk si bayi" ujar Ichigo setelah puas meninggalakan berkas kemerahan di leher dan perut Rukia.

"Rukia, menurutku anak pertama kita perempuan" bisik Ichigo di telinga Rukia sambil menggigit dan menjilatinya pelan.

"Ke-na-pha?" tanya Rukia tak tahan dengan sensasi yang diberikan Ichigo.

"Karena saat melakukan ini, aku selalu memikirkan betapa cantiknya dirimu" jawab Ichigo membuka sempurna baju istrinya.

"I-Ini masih siang Ichigo!" Rukia sedikit terpekik. Ichigo nampak tak peduli, terus melanjutkan aktifitasnya. Bagi Ichigo ini juga merupakan caranya merayakan kebahagiaan besar ini.

Adegan selanjutny disensor... Wkwkwk

.

.

.

Etto, To be Continued atau The End ya?

Terimakasih buat yang udah review chap 1, apalagi sampai fav/follow. Maunya sih keduanya ;) #plak  
Udah keterka banget ya kalau Rukia hamil? Ckckck. Ricchan akan terus berlatih menulis cerita yang lebih baik lagi...

Tolong berikan saran minna-san, mau fic ini tobe continued atau the end aja~

Harigatou gozaimasu minna-san...

Review please?!


End file.
